The City on a Hill
by Gracieling
Summary: What if Dalton was actually a school in Boston? In my mind, this is what would happen. Beta'd by RedVines45. Rated T for some romantic situations  not explicit  and mild language.
1. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, etc. in this story. The only thing I own is plot and OC's. **

Chapter 1: The Decision

_The closest school in Ohio with a no-bullying policy doesn't allow transfers in the middle of the year. That's just great_. _The guy who threatened to kill me if I told anyone that he kissed me doesn't even get expelled, _Kurt thought as he stared at his computer screen.

Opening Google, Kurt Hummel searches "boys' schools with no-bullying policy." Pages upon pages of opinions about why no-bullying policies don't work pop up, but Kurt knows it's his only chance. He decides to try a different tactic - message boards.

Kurt posts, "I am looking for a school with a no bullying policy. Must allow mid-semester transfers and have a good music program. I would prefer it to be all boys and near Lima, Ohio."

Kurt then logs off the computer, yawns languidly, and goes to help his father in the shop.

**Break Line!**

Burt Hummel knows about the bullying, and the fact that Kurt wants, no - _needs_ to go to a different school. As he is thinking, the garage door opens, then shuts. Kurt's soft voice says, "I've been looking up schools with a no bullying policy, and I want to ask you something. Would you object if it meant me being far away from you?"

Burt just says, "I want the best for you, and if that means being far away, then so be it."

In that moment, they both know that Kurt will be leaving, and when he does, everything will change.

The next day, Kurt goes to school, as usual, but with the newly attained knowledge that he will soon be leaving for a better school. He will be able to be the true fashionista he is.

In Glee Club, Kurt simply says, "As you know, the bullying here has escalated to a point where I no longer feel safe. A fashionista, such as me, should be able to express him or herself. So, I will be leaving for a different school."

Instantly, everyone starts asking when he will be leaving, when he will visit, and what school he's going to.

The answers Kurt doubtfully gives are, "I don't know, I don't know" and "I don't know". He sweeps his hair back as he says the last one, as it is the one that worries Kurt Hummel the most.

But within a week, Kurt knows the answers to all those questions. Even the last one.

**Break Line!**

That night, Kurt is sequestered in his pure white room, talking with Finn. Finn is understandably upset that his brother did not tell him he was leaving, but still tries to get him to stay.

"We can, like, set up a perimeter around you. Puck would help, and I know we could get the rest of the football team to help," Finn urgently tells him. Like Kurt, Finn has a nervous tick. His wrist twitches with the rhythm of his words, as if to help him remember.

But Kurt replies softly, "That won't work anymore, Finn. I have to find somewhere where I can be accepted for who I am. Hiding behind the football team won't do that."

At that moment, Kurt's computer beeps, signaling that someone has posted a message on his board. It could be a school, so Kurt rushes over to check it. It's a reply that says, "Hi, Kurt. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I think I have a suggestion for you. I go to a boy's school called Dalton. Dalton has a no-bullying policy, and a great music program. I'm guessing that you're looking for a new school because you were bullied, and I can safely say that Dalton is one of the safest places on earth. We allow mid-semester transfers, because we know that safety is important to all students, and everyone deserves it."

At this point, Kurt thinks that this is the perfect place for him. The Blaine guy has even attached a link to the school's website, which he is about to click on when he reads the last line of the post,

"The only problem is... Dalton is in Boston."

Kurt turns around to ask Finn's opinion, but he has left the room.

**Break Line!**

"Kurt, I think this would be the best place for you. I will call the admissions officer, and see what we can do." Miss Pillsbury's voice is overtly reassuring, and as always, her outfit is horrible. _Yellow doesn't match her skin tone at all,_Kurt thinks. Then, he tunes back in to the guidance counselor.

**"**I'll let you know what he says." Kurt has talked to his dad, Finn and Carole, and they all have decided that Dalton is the way to go, if Kurt can get in and get a scholarship.

**Break Line!**

Kurt continues to fret until he gets a call. The Dalton admissions officer. He has been accepted as a mid-year transfer, and they're excited to see him as soon as possible. Burt calls back with the flight information for the two of them, and are told that Kurt's roommate will be waiting at the Logan Airport with Mrs. Writh, the admissions officer to introduce Kurt to Dalton.

Kurt Hummel is on his way.

**AN: Hey people, just wanted to let you know a few things. This is chapter 1 of "The City on a Hill". It's my first fanfiction, so be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not flames. **

**This will be a Klaine fanfiction, with some side couples (Wevid, some OC/OC, Samcedes or Quam, if they come up). Thanks!**


	2. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, etc. in this story. The only thing I own is plot and OC's. **

Chapter 2: The Journey

Kurt holds the tickets in his hand, wondering if he's really doing the right thing. Since the realization had sunken in, Kurt has been overtaken by a faint sense of dread.

_What if no one likes me, and I have no friends?_he thinks, and then remembers that he will have a good roommate, and will probably get to meet Blaine. He realizes that he doesn't know who his roommate will be, but he knows that they will get along. The 5-page roommate survey Dalton made him take had been sure of that. And if he didn't, he could request a transfer.

Kurt drops the tickets back onto his bed and begins folding clothes to put them into his suitcase, like he should have been the whole time. Dalton may have a strict uniform, which will be provided for him, but he will darn well bring along some fashionable clothes. Blazers never look good if you wear them for too long. Anyways, monotony is boring.

**Break Line!**

The drive to the Ohio airport seems so much longer then it should be. Burt made Kurt open his suitcase again to check that he had everything. If Kurt didn't have something, he could buy more in Boston.

Soon, a voice came over the loudspeaker,

"Flight 108 to Boston now boarding, all seats can now board."

Burt glances over to his son, and seeing the worry in his eyes, just gives him a hug. Then, arm in arm, they board the flight. The cool, conditioned plane air swoops over them, and slowly they find their seats.

They are lucky, their seats aren't overbooked, and the plane is ready for takeoff. So they sit down, Kurt takes out his Vogue, and slowly, they begin their journey to Boston.

**Break Line!**

The modulated voice of the captain says,

"We will be touching down in Boston as soon as the air strip is clear. It is four PM, and the temperature is a chilly 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Enjoy your stay!"

As the plane begins to descend, Kurt catches sight of the ocean. All he can think is, "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

**Break Line!**

As Kurt Hummel steps off the plane, he sees a sign. It's red poster board, with navy blue letters, Dalton colors. The sign proclaims, "Welcome to Boston, Kurt Hummel!"

Burt taps Kurt on the shoulder, and says, "Looks like that's us, kiddo. Come on; let's meet your roommate and Mrs. Writh. They've been waiting for a while for the looks of it."

"Hey Kurt", the roommate calls, "Over here!" Mrs. Writh pats the boy on the shoulder, to tell him to quiet down. As Kurt gets within a comfortable handshake distance he extends his hand. Mrs. Writh shakes his hand, and tells him how glad she is to see him. Then he moves to his roommate.

Alan, as the boy calls himself, has an Irish accent that makes him somehow intriguing. It contrasts his milky skin and blue eyes perfectly. However, it is the way he hugs Kurt that makes Kurt decide that Alan isn't that bad of a guy.

However, he would look better without the blazer.

The air in Boston is cold, but comforting. It's moist, probably from being near the ocean, and immediately, Kurt begins to plan his new skin care routine around this._I'll need less moisturizer; maybe I can even downgrade the whole routine a bit._

Then he sees the car the four are taking from the airport to Dalton. It's just a minivan, nothing unusual about that. But it's navy blue, with red stripes. The hood even has a tie painted on. _Wow, these people are obsessed with their uniforms._

**A/N: I imagine Alan as being played by Damien McGinty from the Glee Project**. **I****f you like Chapter 2 of "The City on a Hill", review, favorite and alert! ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not flames. Thanks!**


	3. Settling In

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted chapters 1 and 2 of "The City on a Hill". Again, I do not own any characters, locations, etc. I only own plot and my OC's. Also, I need places around Boston for Kurt to visit. If you have an idea, please leave it in a review. Without further ado...**

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

The uniformed van chugged smoothly to a stop. Kurt had fallen asleep during the ride, but the feeling of the car stopping had woken him up. Kurt stretches lazily, yawns, and unbuckles his seatbelt. The car door clicks closed behind him as he slides out, saying,

"Dad, will you help with my suitcases? They're quite heavy."

As both the other man heaves one of Kurt's three suitcases out, Kurt gets his first real glimpse of the school.

Dalton is a classic red brick school, spread out in an open "U" shape. There's a courtyard in the middle, and according to the pamphlet he had read, the maple trees around the corners were planted in 1900, when the school was originally built. Over time, it had spread. There's a clock tower, and Kurt immediately notices that it's nearly eight o'clock. It also seems to have blue and red stripes.

Alan notices the time as well, and says, "Jeez, it's late. Mrs. Writh, Kurt and I are going to drop off his stuff really quickly. Can we skip the tour and go straight to the dining hall? I'm hungry."

Mrs. Writh laughs. "Ok. Mr. Hummel's staying in one of the visitors rooms by Admissions. I'll show him there, and we'll meet for dinner in ten minutes."

With that, Alan literally starts pulling Kurt along, telling him, "You're going to love our room. I cleaned up your side, but you can do whatever you want to it. But think about doing Dalton colors. It never gets old."

_It was old a long time ago. These people are seriously insane_, Kurt thinks to himself as he is dragged inside a worn building.

**Break Line!**

The cafeteria food is surprisingly good. Creamy chicken with pasta in alfredo sauce, salad and sandwich bars, and a view onto the playing fields, where ninth graders were playing soccer. Kurt and Alan were chatting on the subject of their room. They've decided to re-paint the walls to white, and put as many posters as they can find up. The posters will be mounted on different colors of poster board, to brighten up the room.

"_Wicked_ needs to go over the head of my bed," Kurt says. "It's my favorite musical ever."

Alan replies, "As long as _The Princess Bride_goes over your desk."

Kurt laughs, and the two seal the deal with a handshake. They're eating off to the side, next to Mrs. Writh and Burt, who are discussing their jobs like the oldest of friends. No other students are sitting next to them because dinner is over already. Everyone else is studying, playing soccer, or at a meeting for the many committees that meet at Dalton.

With a yawn, Kurt says, "I'm really tired from traveling. I'm going back to my room and going to sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." He heads off, and within five minutes of getting back to his room and changing, Kurt falls asleep.

**Break Line!**

Friday morning, Alan wakes Kurt up at seven AM for his first day of classes. He sings, right in to Kurt's ear, "What good is sleeping, alone in your room? Come hear the music play. Come to breakfast, with me Kurt. It's your first day!"

"Don't mangle the words of musicals please, Alan. I'm a stereotypical gay guy; I know all the words by heart."

To his surprise, Alan doesn't seem to care (those roommate surveys are pretty in-depth), he just yells at Kurt to get into his uniform and head back to the cafeteria. Kurt doesn't want to offend his roommate, so he does as Alan says, mentally grumping about the uniform along the way.

**Break Line!**

In his first class, chemistry, Kurt is introduced to how different Dalton is. No one talks out of turn, no one has their cell phone out, and everyone seems to be concentrating on the lesson. It might also help that Mrs. Harbinger is also an amazing teacher. She's engaging, uses pop culture references, and generally makes it the best class Kurt has ever had. It's offset slightly by the fact that he obviously has a lot of work to make up, so he stays after class to talk to Mrs. Harbinger.

"Hi, Mrs. Harbinger, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm a recent transfer, and I can tell that I have a lot of work to make up. Can you maybe give me some assignments from earlier this year, and I can work to catch up."

Mrs. Harbinger replies, "Sure. Welcome to Dalton, Kurt. I've heard a lot about you from Alan, but I didn't want to make you introduce yourself. It's hard enough being the new kid. You can take this at your own pace, and if you ever need any help, just make an appointment with me during a free block. I'd be happy to help!"

_Wow,_Kurt thinks, _there were no teachers this good at McKinley. I like this place._He says a quick goodbye, and hurries out the door, where Alan is waiting to escort him to his next class.

**Break Line!**

The rest of Kurt's day flashes by in a flurry of introductions, new teachers, and homework. However, Kurt feels more at home than he has ever been. The teachers are kind, the work is interesting, and Dalton even has a mid-morning recess, where Kurt gets handed around from group to group of people, getting invitations for dinner, offers of help catching up, and many requests to join different clubs. He says goodbye to Burt at lunch, and watches him drive away towards the airport. With that he feels like he's finally at Dalton.

There's no going back.


	4. The Weekend

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted chapters 1 through 3 of "The City on a Hill". I do not own any characters, locations, etc. I only own plot and my OC's. Also, I need more places around Boston for Kurt to visit. Without further ado...**

**Chapter 4: The Weekend**

Saturday mornings are decidedly different at Dalton Academy. Instead of sleeping till noon, Kurt is awoken for brunch at 9:00 AM, Boston time. After showering, Alan fills Kurt in on weekend schedules.

"There's continuous meals served throughout the day, but there's a Warbler meeting today where you are auditioning. I assume you have a song picked out?" Kurt knows what he's singing, but he tells Alan that it will be a surprise. He asks if he is allowed to go sightseeing, but Alan says not today.

"There are things to do. If you want to join any clubs other than the Warblers, you can ask today. Saturday there are typically remedial lessons, clubs, and tutoring. The Jewish students get a special deal though, if they need to go to synagogue. You can pretty much get out of anything if you have a valid reason- which is religion or illness. You also need to meet people. We'll start at breakfast."

**Break Line!**

After breakfast, Kurt is pulled into yet another whirlwind of clubs. He decides to just join Warblers for now, and focus on academics. But he makes a few friends of people in debate club, French club, and Baking club. How the heck does this school have a baking club? He asks Alan. Alan says one of the kitchen staff wanted to start it and it caught on. But an 11'o clock bell rings, and Alan says it's time for Warblers.

**Break Line!**

Kurt nails his audition with "As if we never said goodbye" from Sunset Boulevard. He is promptly accepted as a Tenor, although an Asian council member named Wes promises that he could get a counter-tenor harmony line sometime soon. With a bang of a gavel, he motions for everyone to get into their places for 'Teenage Dream'.

"Where's Blaine? Please don't tell me he's making this an impromptu performance again..." Wes says, when he notices that a spot in the front row is left open. David, the other council member, groans when a stream of students push in, tells Kurt to sit down and enjoy the show, and snaps once to get everyone to start.

A short, curly-haired boy pops out from the crowd and fills the empty spot in the front row.

_This must be Blaine... He's kind of cute, no, he's really cute! I wonder if he's gay..._

But then Blaine starts singing, and Kurt's heart stops. Blaine has an amazing tenor voice, smooth, rich, and _boy does the blazer make him look good!_

Throughout the song, he notices the blend between the members of the group. If Kurt strains, he can pick out the different parts - Alan and the baritones, David and the basses, Wes and the tenors. But Blaine stands out the most to him.

The performance ends, and most of the people leave to go to whatever club they have. Wes bangs his gavel again, and the group instantly sits down. Alan told Kurt that Wes throws the gavel at people if they don't do what he asks- and apparently, Wes has wicked aim.

Wes gives a quick critique of the performance, warning Blaine that the next time he doesn't get the council's approval for a performance; he'll get a gavel to the head.

Apparently, the gavel's name is Cynthia. But to get on with the story, Wes tells everyone to introduce themselves to Kurt.

Blaine is apparently a junior, and has been a Warbler since his freshman year. There are no other notable introductions for Kurt, just Blaine.

**Break Line!**

The rest of the day goes by like lightning. A trip to a place called Quincy Market is organized for the next day at dinner. In between, there was a tutoring session in Chemistry, a test to make up for French, and a required game of weekly dodge ball with the juniors. For the game of dodge ball, Kurt signs into the gym and wastes 5 minutes being asked random questions about his health by the trainer. Apparently, dodge ball is taken very seriously here. He is given a pair of red shorts and a blue t-shirt with the Dalton crest. Apparently, he was on the blue team.

After dinner, Kurt goes to his room, and, without even doing his moisturizing routine, falls asleep.

**Break Line!**

At breakfast, the announcements for the day are shown. The trip to Quincy Market is approved, and it is so popular, that a teacher must come to drive the bus that will be needed. Kurt's advisor is approved, as the trip is on Kurt's behalf. Mr. Macon is a Spanish teacher, and although Kurt doesn't take Spanish, Mr. Macon seems like a nice guy.

When everyone has finished the pancakes that were breakfast, they pile into a navy bus. No one is in their uniform today, and Kurt enjoys seeing what these teenage boys deem appropriate to wear. Most are in jeans and t-shirts, but Kurt catches sight of Blaine's cardigan, and decides that he is definitely Kurt's type of guy.

**Break Line!**

The sights and sounds of Quincy Market almost overwhelm Kurt. There are acrobats tumbling in front of a colonnaded building, and these are what Kurt and Alan decide to watch first. They are buddies for the trip, because everyone is allowed to split up. However, at noon, they are meeting for lunch inside the building.

The hours until lunch pass quickly. After the acrobatics act ends, Kurt and Alan just walk around, browsing stores. They stop inside a lobster-themed store, and Kurt gets a wonderful blackmail picture of Alan with a lobster hat on, if that should ever become necessary. For the movie they are going to watch that night, they stop into Newbery Comics. Kurt picks out a copy of _Evita,_which Alan agrees to reluctantly. Soon enough, it is time for lunch, and the two boys head over to the main marketplace, and their meeting spot.

**Break Line!**

Lunch is delicious. Kurt decides to have a bread bowl of clam chowder. It's almost too delicious for him to stand. It even has tiny pieces of potato, to even out the texture. Kurt washes it down with water and, afterwards, fudge from a little stand on the outside of the building. Blaine buys it for him, as a welcome present, he says.

On the ride home, Kurt sits with Blaine. They really have a lot in common. They love music, hate small towns, and are slightly freaked out by how prideful Dalton is. Best of all, Blaine is gay.

**Break Line!**

As Kurt is about to fall asleep, Alan abruptly asks, "You like Blaine?"

Kurt just says "Yes," and blushes profusely. He turns over, and falls asleep wondering why Alan asked him that question.

**A/N:** **Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed City on a Hill. Again, thanks to my awesome beta, RedVines45! Go check her out, she's amazing! I just wanted to say that I live near Boston, and all the stores and events mentioned are real- including the lobster-themed store. I had a wonderful blackmail incident involving me and one of those hats. Keep reading, and I may or may not have a special surprise if I reach 15 reviews...**


	5. Monday

**Author Note: Hey everyone, and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I also just realized that I made a mistake earlier. I thought that there was a time change between Ohio and Boston. Updates will be coming more slowly from now until the summer, because along with trying to keep my grades up, I am also doing 3 sports. But I promise to update as much as I can. I still don't own anything but the OC's, but I wish I did, especially after all of the new episodes. Anyway, thanks again to all readers/ reviewers. This is...**

**Chapter 5: Monday**

Monday morning, an alarm went off at seven o'clock. Kurt blearily rose, and headed into his bathroom to start getting ready for the day. Alan is up, and sitting quietly at his desk, rereading his chemistry notes yet again. A quiet "good morning" is passed between the two, and when Kurt gets back out of the shower, Alan tells him that breakfast is probably ready.

When they get to the cafeteria, Kurt notices that kids from different grades, clubs, and social groups all seem to sit peacefully, conversing softly with each other. There isn't a slushy machine in sight. Kurt thought _it will be great not to have to worry about having to change clothes three times a day._He feels a pang of hunger in his stomach, so he chows down on oatmeal with fresh raspberries and blueberries. Just as he finishes, the 7:50 bell goes off, telling students to head to homeroom.

**Break Line!**

After a meeting with the whole junior class, Kurt knows that he will make friends. Everyone introduces themselves, and they're all very kind to Kurt. There are other cute guys, who are gay or bi, but Blaine's still the cutest. He notices Alan glancing nervously around the room, and the professor asks if there are any announcements. Current events are mentioned; upcoming trips and social events, and random news from home are all discussed. Dodge ball results are analyzed, and everyone agrees to switch teams up. Another bell rings just as the room silences, and everyone slides off to their next class.

**Break Line!**

After Chemistry, English, and a double period of History, Kurt returns to his room to study. He writes a response to his English teacher's prompt, writes his Chem. analysis, and when a pang of homesickness hits him, he decides to call Mercedes.

"Hey Mercy, how are you?" Kurt asked, lying back on his bed.

"Hey Kurt! I'm fine thank you. New Directions are doing well as we can- just as much drama as ever, of course. But anyways, I hope Dalton is going well. Met any cute guys yet?" Kurt's best friend replied.

"Well, actually... I did. His name's Blaine and he's gay as well. No worries like with Finn. He's really nice, and he's a great singer. He has curly hair, although he gels it all the time-"

As a bell rings in the background, Mercedes cuts him off with a quick, "Good for you. The bells ringing, so I got to go. Bye, love you!" Kurt sighed, and the lunch bell began to ring from the cafeteria. _I wonder what deliciousness there will be today..._

**Break Line!**

After delicious macaroni and cheese, Kurt headed to his afternoon classes. He had his first French class, and was surprised to find that he was not flying by. He could get along pretty well, though, and he enjoyed speaking only in French, which helped him absorb context and the grammar that McKinley never talked about. His teacher, who saw that he was struggling, offered him the option to just catch up with the work from then on, and forget about the beginning of the year. He was glad, as she was the only teacher to do that. All the others wanted some make-up work done, and he had literally 6 inches of paper sitting on his desk. It was going to take a long time.

The rest of the afternoon flew by in his Algebra class, Warblers practice, and a long tutoring session in Chemistry with Mrs. Harbinger. It was 8:30 by the time he had dinner. When Kurt opened the door to his and Alan's room, he saw quite the odd sight. Alan was curled up in the fetal position, crying his heart out. There was a pile of tissues next to him, and he hid something he was looking at just as Kurt walked in the door.

From being a part of New Directions, Kurt could tell that Alan didn't really need someone to ask what was wrong. He left Alan to himself, and sat down to do his homework. By the time he turned back around, Alan had fallen to sleep.

That would probably be a good thing for Kurt to do as well.

**A/N: Still need more places for Kurt to visit, guys! Thanks again to my epic beta, RedVines 45! Seriously, this chapter needed lots of help. Writers Block, again. Along with tense issues, which are the bane of my existence. But, I have a surprise. If I get ten more reviews by the next time I post Chapter Six, there will be a special reader-submitted oneshot. So please, submit your ideas in a review!**


	6. Stormy Day

**Author Note: Hey peeps, sorry it's been like forever since I've updated but I've been really busy. It's almost summer, so I should be able to update more frequently for a while (with a break while I go to camp). Thanks to everyone who has put up with me. I don't own **_**Glee**_**, any characters from other works, any songs or any places in Boston you recognize. Here is chapter 6 of **_**The City on a Hill!**_

Chapter 6: Stormy Day

Tuesday morning, Kurt wakes up to see the rain streaming down his windows. Claps of thunder shriek, and hail hits the window with a rhythm that sounds oddly like drum beats. Then Kurt looks at the clock on his bedside table. It was nine o'clock, and his first class started at 8:15. _For the love of Marc Jacobs_, _I am screwed_, Kurt thinks. Then he notices a note from Alan on his bedside table. It says that since most of the day students and teachers who lived off-campus weren't safe on the roads, classes had been cancelled. However, he still had Warbler practice at three, with the other boarding boys, but the rest of the day was free.

After a light breakfast of yogurt and fresh fruit, Kurt decided to Skype with people at home. Most of his friends would be at school, but he knew that his Dad usually took a break around this time. Kurt opens his computer to see that Burt Hummel was already online, and quickly starts a conversation.

After the usual re-introductions, where Burt talks about Finn and Rachel's wedding plans, the conversation takes a serious turn. Burt had noticed the droop of Kurt's eyes, a sure sign that something was not right in the world.

"How are you, kiddo?" Burt asks his eyes staring at Kurt like he was worried. Although Kurt is stubbornly independent, Burt tries to protect him as much as possible. Kurt shrugs and says

"I'm tired because of all the work I have to do to catch up, and it's raining and thundering like cats and dogs, which isn't appealing to me...you know, because of Mom."

"You are going to be okay, though? I can call the counselor, or I can come out there. I can be out there to bring you home by Friday, and we can find a school closer" Burt was cut off by Kurt as he said,

"Don't worry. I'll be fine; I just wanted to keep myself busy. I miss you, Dad, and sometimes I want to go home, but I know that I'll get through it. It's really great here when I get caught up in what I am doing, but when I have space in my mind, it does not go as well."

Burt's face falls as he sees tears start to slide down Kurt's face. Kurt gets less understandable as he cries, mumbling something about how he'll get over it and it will be fine. There's a sharp knock on the door, and Kurt begins to ask Alan to go away when Burt says that they can talk again later that day, and that Kurt can call him if he needs to come home. With a last "I love you", Burt signs out of Skype, and Alan bursts into the room.

The first thing Alan does is grab the box of tissues from the bedside table. He grabs Kurt's wrists gently and leads them over to the bed, his voice soothing. The first thing Alan says is,

"Listen to me. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I think it will be really helpful. I'm going to stay here until you feel better." The two boys sit in silence for a few minutes, but Kurt slowly begins to speak, his voice catching on each breath.

"I told you that I live with only my dad, and my stepmom? Most people assume that my mom and dad divorced, but it's a bit different than that. When I was eight, there was a huge storm. It was probably worse than this. My mom and I had gone to Columbus to see a show. _The Sound of Music,_ I think it was. Yeah, it was _The Sound of Music_. That was her favorite show. We were driving back, and we were almost home. Our car-our car skidded and slid off the road. The last thing I remember was looking over to her- Oh, God, there was blood all over her. I could have prevented it. I could have told her to get off the road, that Dad would be fine if we didn't get home to make him dinner." Kurt was shivering by this time, and his breathing became shallow, like he was panting. Alan quickly pulled Kurt into his arms, rocking him back and forth, waiting for his breath to slow and the panic attack to end. Alan knew that reassuring Kurt would be the best thing to do, but he couldn't get a spoken word to come from his mouth, so he figured that the next best thing would be singing.

_Tell me why you're crying, my son  
>I know you're frightened, like everyone<br>Is it the thunder in the distance you fear?  
>Will it<em>_help__if I stay very near?  
>I am here.<br>And if you take my hand my son  
>All will be well when the day is done.<br>And if you take my hand my son  
>All will be well when the day is done.<br>Day is done, Day is done  
>Day is done, Day is done<em>

When Alan looked down at Kurt again, the brunette's eyes were closed. Tracks of tears still lined his face, but his breathing was even, and Kurt looked like he was at peace.

Break Line

Kurt woke up at two fifty-five, to the rhythm of Alan gently rubbing his shoulder. He held half a sandwich in one hand, and the other half had obviously just been stuffed into his mouth, as there was mayonnaise all over his chin. Even though Kurt would normally never eat something as unhealthy as an egg salad sandwich, he made an exception just one time. As he opened the door to his room, Kurt glanced out the window. It was still raining.

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The song Alan sings to Kurt is called "Day Is Done", written by Peter Yarrow and performed by Peter, Paul and Mary. **


	7. Warbler Practice Truth or Dare

**Author Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry updating has been so lax lately. Check my profile if you actually want the really long version of all the drama. Again, I own no recognizable places, locations, or characters. Warning: Bieber bashing. Here it is- Chapter 7 of **_**The City on a Hill**_**!**

Chapter 7: Warbler Practice/ Truth or Dare

When Kurt and Alan ran into Warbler Hall, there were a few other boys. They were all sitting quietly in the armchairs, glancing worriedly at Wes, who was stroking his gavel lovingly, testing the weight and pretending to throw it. When he catches sight of the two, Wes says,

"Nice of you to join us. Kurt, I get that you're a newbie, but be on time. Cynthia doesn't like tardy people. In fact, she often flies to their heads and has a lovely chat with their skulls. Alan, if you weren't with Kurt, you would have a gavel in your skull. Now, gentlemen, please take positions on either side of the door. Our friend Blaine is very late again, and it is unacceptable. Tackle him when he arrives and commence tickle torture."

Although Kurt had no idea what was going on, he sensed that it probably wasn't a good idea to disagree with Wes. This didn't seem like an uncommon occurrence, because everyone seemed to be grinning, rolling up their sleeves and getting ready.

The group of nine teenagers sits silently for about five minutes, until they hear footsteps running down the hall. They get ready to spring, and when Blaine runs through the open doors, it seems like a confetti bomb has exploded in the Warbler Hall. Blaine shrieks and curls into a ball, trying to avoid eighteen hands trying to get to his underarms, knees and feet. Kurt is slightly in the back, so he clearly sees the camaraderie between the boys. He sees Wes's firm teasing hands, smacking the gavel lightly against Blaine's knees any chance he gets. Kurt sees Alan heavy, thick hands pinning Blaine's torso to the floor. Tim, the tall, lanky ginger, is wrestling Blaine's shoes off to get to his feet, and the whole scenario is organized chaos. Kurt realizes that this must happen at least once a week, so he just sits back and laughs.

When Blaine catches his breath enough to tell the Warblers in no uncertain terms to "get the heck off him or he will have them all arrested for assault", the crowd dissipates lazily, everyone to his own chair or section of rug. Blaine just lies on the floor as he catches his breath. His shirt and blazer rode up during the attack, and Kurt hopes that Blaine doesn't notice that he has been staring at his torso for the past thirty seconds. Then, Kurt forces himself to focus on the three Council members.

The three older teenagers smile benevolently down at the group. Wes still holds Cynthia, Thad grins in silence, and David stares at the two, obviously disdainful, but not trying to show it. As the silence quickly becomes awkward, David says,

"Since we do not have enough members to really rehearse for anything, the Council decided that we would discuss new repertoire suggestions, and look at places for performing. Any suggestions?"

A million ideas run through Kurt's head, and he has an idea for a great performance. Gathering his courage, he begins to talk,

"I think we should do something from 'Phantom of the Opera'. 'Music of the night' would sound amazing as an acapella performance, and I think we have the right voices to sing it..." Noticing the skeptical glances, Kurt trails off, realizing that that would never happen. Thad clears his throat, and trying to be tactful, he begins

"While I think that is a great suggestion Kurt, I'm not quite sure that song is what the Warblers are best at. I'm all for expanding our horizons and challenging ourselves, and while that song choice would be unexpected, I'm still not sure..." Kurt knows what Thad is saying, but it's hard not to feel resentful when one just keeps getting shot down. Unable to concentrate, Kurt zones out for the rest of the discussion, only occasionally saying "yeah, sure" or "that sounds good" whenever anyone asks him what he thinks. Kurt remembers they decide to contact a few charities in the area, including a nursing home and a facility for special needs kids a few towns away. They also decide that more top 40's music is always appropriate, probably some boy band. Then Wes says something unexpected,

"Since we're done with business, I believe it is time for Truth or Dare. Once Kurt begins to focus, I can tell him that Truth or Dare is an honorable Warbler tradition, of which we all participate at any meeting where there is extra time. It is also a part of traditional sleepovers, and any Warbler party that continues past the time of ten-thirty at night. It is customary for us to go around in a circle, with each person being asked one question or completing one dare. Everyone, start moving chairs. Kurt, any questions?"

Kurt just shakes his head quietly, moves his chair to the side of the room, alongside the other boys, and sits down in the circle. The rain is still thrashing against the windows, but it doesn't seem as aggressive. It seems almost fearful of something outside with it.

**Break Line!**

Questions have gone almost all the way around the circle. A few boys are sitting in their underwear, cross legged and somehow seeming perfectly comfortable. Tim has his hands over his ears, shaking slightly from his turn a minute earlier. Blaine had decided that the classical music nerd should listen to a mash up of Justin Bieber's songs, which he randomly happened to have on his iPod. Kurt was suspicious, but Alan, who had noticed his confusion, explained that every Warbler who had an iPod was required to have a "torture playlist", fully stocked with Rebecca Black, the girls who sing "hot problems", and other Council-approved songs of torture. After about thirty seconds of Justin Bieber, Tim was biting his lips, trying to wait out the song. You could tell that this unique form of pain was well known to many of the Warblers, as they all winced in sympathy.

There were two people left before Kurt was due to go. His mind was racing, waiting, trying to figure out some way he could avoid going. It was going to be horrendously embarrassing. There were guys sitting in their freakin' underwear, for Louis Vuitton's sake. The Warblers had no filter. _I mean, Blaine defaced his Katy Perry poster for one of these dares. _However, Kurt also noticed that few of the boys chose a truth when their turn came. Kurt knew there was probably a reason for that, but he also knew he wasn't going to risk taking his clothes off for everyone in the room.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Thad asked, a wide grin spreading across his face. Kurt realized he was probably blushing, but he managed to stammer out,

"Truth, I think."

"Okay. Anyone have a truth for Kurt?" Someone, Kurt wasn't looking at who, immediately spoke up-

"Why did you leave your old school, Kurt?"

_Uh-oh._

**Thanks for reading this chapter of **_**The City on a Hill**_**. This is the last chapter until July 21, but after that, there will be more chapters until early September, when school starts again. I will keep updataing as often as I can. I forgot to mention earlier that both Chapters 6 and 7 are un-beta-ed. When my beta gets back to me, I will replace these chapters.**


End file.
